Re-Wired
Re-Wired was written by Sergio Pizzorno and is the 8th track on Velociraptor!. It was released on 20 November 2011 as the second single off the album and peaked at #96 in the UK charts. Background In an interview with Q Magazine Serge said about Re-Wired: "It starts off with a Stonesy, disco groove, then locks in with this chorus which sounds like Nirvana, almost."Q Magazine, September 2011 Lyrically, it is said to be about seeing a girl in a club and wanting to take her home.T4 Behind the Scenes The song also contains a reference to photographer Mick Rock's exhibition, and subsequent book, Blood & Glitter. Live Re-Wired was first played live on the French TV show Album de la Semaine on 31 August 2011 and has been a permanent part of the set ever since. It has also been performed acoustically in many radio sessions. During live performances Serge sometimes sings a snippet of Cameo's Word Up, and occasionally other songs, like The Rolling Stones' Miss You. Since the beginning of the 48:13 Tour in 2014, Re-Wired has a new intro, and during the UK tour at the end of the year a longer part of Word Up was performed at the end of the song. Video The Re-Wired video was directed by Thomas Carty and shows the band in a car chase, trying to evade their pursuers in a number of different vehicles, including a tandem bicycle. It also features a cameo by Noel Fielding, reprising his role as Vlad the Impaler. The video was filmed on a very hot day in October, and according to Tom, was "painful fun".Stop Smoking Tonight Interview It was released on 21 October 2011 and contains a reference to Julie & The Moth Man. The video was released on *Velociraptor! Special Limited Edition (Japan) *Velociraptor! Super Deluxe Box (PARADISE76) Releases Albums *Velociraptor! CD Album (PARADISE69) *Velociraptor! CD/DVD Album (PARADISE70) *Velociraptor! CD Slipcase (PARADISE71) *Velociraptor! 2x10" Vinyl Album (PARADISE72) *Velociraptor! Super Deluxe Box (PARADISE76) *Velociraptor! Album Promo CD-R *Velociraptor! Album Sampler *Velociraptor! Black Album Promo CD *Velociraptor! White Album Promo CD *Velociraptor! CD Album (Japan) *Velociraptor! CD/DVD Album (Japan) *Velociraptor! Special Limited Edition (Japan) *Velociraptor! Instrumentals *Velociraptor! iTunes LP *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum / Velociraptor! Singles *Re-Wired Promo CD (PARADISE73) *Re-Wired 10" Vinyl Single (PARADISE74) *Re-Wired Digital Single *Re-Wired Promo CD-R (Japan) Live Releases Audio *Re-Wired Digital Single *Live In The UK (PARADISE77) *Live! (PARADISE79) *Live At The O2 DVD/CD (Japan) *Live At The O2 DVD/CD (PARADISE85) *Live At The O2 Blu-Ray/CD (PARADISE86) *Man Of Simple Pleasures Italian Special EP (PARADISE83) *Velociraptor! Special Limited Edition (Japan) Video *Velociraptor! Special Limited Edition (Japan) *Velociraptor! Super Deluxe Box (PARADISE76) *Live At The O2 DVD/CD (Japan) *Live At The O2 DVD/CD (PARADISE85) *Live At The O2 Blu-Ray/CD (PARADISE86) *Live At The O2 Blu-Ray (PARADISE87) *Live At The O2 DVD (PARADISE88) *48:13 CD/DVD Album Lyrics I feel like the time has come A fearless rescue from everyone Who made you the master The lady caster I found you looking for a good time I was out in exile Perfecting my style I knew you wanted a reaction Hit me Harder I'm getting re-wired I flip the switch That makes you feel electric Even Faster Than before Gonna light 'em up with you Gonna light 'em up with you Try to keep up you scatter brain She will enter through your vein Who was your creator The one who made you The flame I need to heat the silver You'd bring gods to their knees Pick out the bad seeds Relieve the generals of their duties Hit me Harder I'm getting re-wired I flip the switch That makes you feel electric Even Faster Than before Gonna light 'em up with you Gonna light 'em up with you Who made you the master The lady caster I found you looking for a good time Now this blood and glitter It tastes so bitter There's no retreat for I surrender Hit me Harder I'm getting re-wired I flip the switch That makes you feel electric Even Faster Than before Gonna light 'em up with you Gonna light 'em up with you References Category:Songs Category:Singles